The Woman With You
by THeFaCeiNTHeMaSK
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot songfic I wrote up.  Kim
1. Chapter 1

'Ello everyone! This is just the result of listening to Kenny Chesney mixed with the urge to write some fluff. I hope everyone enjoys!

Woman With You

Ten years had passed since Kim Possible and Ron Stopable attended their junior prom together. Now they've been happily married for six years and are the proud parents of four-year-old Melissa Jayne, or Liss for short. Liss Stopable was her father made over, blonde hair and freckles, full of curiosity and creativity, but had her mother's piercing green eyes and her mother's sense of adventure and courage. Though the Stopable parents still fight crime, they both branched out into seperate, yet highly successful careers. Ron went on to become a chef and owns his own restaurant, K.P.'S Fine Dining Experience, and we can all guess who he named the establishment after. Kim, on the other hand, was one of Middleton's most successful district attorneys, doing her best to represent whoever needed her help in a court of law. Life for Kim and Ron has never been easy, and while they admit to it being hectic, they have lived a blessed life all the same.

That's where this short story begins...

Ron left K.P.'S early that day and picked Melissa up from pre-school. The whole car ride home, Liss told her daddy about the boy she met and how David was her new best friend. Ron couldn't help but smile, being reminded of how he met Kim in pre-K. Once they were home, he unbuckled his little girl and carried her into the house. "Okay, Miss Liss, Mama should be home in about an hour, and then when she gets here, I'll make spaghetti. How does that sound?"

"Boo-ya! I loves 'pasghetti,' Daddy!"

Ron smiled, he found it adorable that she adopted one of his words. "Well, until then, how about we watch a movie?" As soon as the words fell from his mouth, his daughter ran over to the cabinet which held all her movies, her blonde pigtails bobing behind her. Liss gave her daddy her copy of _Beauty and the Beast_ and once he put it on, she sat in Ron's lap and they watched the movie. About an hour later, Kim's car pulled up in the driveway, so Ron set Liss down on the couch to help his wife with the groceries.

_She hit the door 6:55 sack full of groceries split down the side.  
Can goods scattered all the way to the curb.  
Look on her face saying don't say a word._

Once Ron stepped outside, he saw the bag Kim held rip and all the groceries rolled down the driveway. As he tried not to laugh, he caught the no-nonsense look on his wife's face and could tell that she was beyond stressed out.

_So, it's me and her and a can of beans sitting there on the front porch swing.  
Western sky all turning red.  
Head on my shoulder she sighed and said:_

Smiling, Ron walked over to her and took her hand. "Just leave it," he said, and led Kim to their porch swing. Some of their canned goods had rolled down that way as well. Ron moved a can of tomato paste that he used for his spaghetti sauce and sat down on the swing with Kim. As the sun began to set, Ron could feel her head sink into his shoulder as he ran his fingers through Kim's rich red hair. Their eyes locked for a moment before she said:

_"Been gopherin, chaufferin, company chairmen.  
Coffee maker, Copy repairman.  
Anymore there ain't nothin I swear man that I don't do..._

"I've been just under a lot of pressure lately, It feels like I have to do everyone's job fpr them on top of my own, plus trying to keep up with Global Justice..."

_"Been juggling, struggling, closing big deals.  
Dancing backwards in high heels.  
Just when it feels like i can't make it through."  
She said "It sure is nice to just be the woman with you."_

Ron kissed her forehead and said "I know, my love. You do all that everyday, come home to me and to raise Liss, and you manage to do all this everyfay in a pair of those high heel shoes. I don't see how you do it. Your dad must've known what he was talking about when he said that anything is possible for a Possible."

"And for a Stopable," corrected Kim, her head sinking in even deeper into Ron's shoulder. "You know, it's days like this that I really appreciate having that name. Days like this I love being the woman with you." Ron smiled, cupped his hand under Kim's chin, and kissed her.

"I love you, Kimberly Anne Possible-Stopable." Ron brushed a stray hair out of her face. "Come on, there's a little girl in there who wants her daddy to make some 'pasghetti.'"

Laughing, the two parents brought in the groceries and Ron began making dinner. Walking into the kitchen, Kim passed a photo of their wedding day and she stopped to look. She wore a beautiful white gown that was cut to reveal her shoulders, but had sleeves that just passed her elbows and a beautiful beaded corset-style top. The skirt was simple but opened a single, pale blue pleat. Ron stood behind her with his arms wrapped around Kim's shoulders and he kissed her cheek, which made her a true blushing bride. As Kim studied the picture, she couldn't think of a happier time up until then, and so far her married life had as much happiness as that one day.

_She said the girl I was with the business degree probally wouldn't recognize me.  
I was going around the bank.  
I was going to run them out.  
Now all I want to run is a bubble bath._

As Ron let the spaghetti sauce simmer, he snuck over to Kim, wrapped his arms around her shoulders like in the picture, and kissed her cheek. Kim smiled and asked "Do yuo remember those days? I thought that once I got my law degree and passed my exams, things would be easier. I didn't believe I would be so stressed out. I thought that I would run our law firm, kinda head everything and all that jazz. Now, I can't see me running anything but a bubble bath."

_Back then you know I had this plan.  
Before all of this reality set in.  
Here comes life boy ready or not.  
Hey I wanted it all and thats what I got._

Ron continued with dinner while Kim finished. "I guess you can make as many plans as you want before reality hits you in the face. But ya know, I think that what I got is way better than anything I could 've ever planned for." She walked closer to Ron and slinked her arms around his neck while he took her by the waist and they kissed. When they, reluctantly I might add, broke apart Kim said, "_Just when it feels like I can't make it through, it sure is nice to just be the woman with you._ Ron, I am a lucky woman. I've been blessed with the most amazing husband and a beautiful daughter." Kim kissed her husband's cheek before whispering in his ear "And soon to be blessed with a second."

Ron's eyes grew wide with happiness. "A-a second? Kim do you mean, I mean, are you..."

Kim laughed as her husband stumbled and fumbled around adorably. "Yes, a second. Ron, I'm pregnant!" Ron just smiled and kissed Kim so passionately that all movie kisses were put to shame. At that moment, though, Liss walked in as _Beauty and the Beast _ended.

"Eww! Mama, don't kiss Daddy, he might have cooties!" Her parents broke apart and blushed. However, they laughed about it, and Kim scooped Melissa up and brought her into the dining room, while Ron brought in the spaghetti. "Yay! Daddy finished the 'pasghetti!'"

_La, la, la, la, la, la  
The woman with you_


	2. Better Idea!

_A/N:_ Okay, at least half of my reviewers have asked me to continue... but I have an idea (and you can leave a review telling me whether or not you think this is a good idea). I was thinking of doing a collection of songfics that follow a plot, not just random songfics, but they make sense together. It would be the whole Ron/Kim relationship, starting with Kim and Eric splitting up (first chapter would be the song _You Look So Good In Love_). Anyway, _Woman With You _would probably be a later chapter of the fic. I thought that might be better recieved than just continuing.

Let me know whether or not this is a good idea. The only problem is that you'd know how it ends!

THeFaCeiNTHeMaSK


End file.
